Cours théorique
by Servania
Summary: Apple a besoin de réviser pour le cours de Lady Marianne. Raven veut bien aider, mais là c'est un peu compliqué...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "théorie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre** : Cours théorique

**Résumé** : Apple a besoin de réviser pour le cours de Lady Marianne. Raven veut bien aider, mais là c'est un peu compliqué...

**Pairing** : White Queen

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, pas à moi! ~

* * *

- "Raven! Ra-ven ~ ! Raven, faut que tu m'aides!"

Ainsi fut scellé le destin de Raven Queen, en ce beau samedi matin.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, la jeune fille ayant prévu d'aller rejoindre Maddie au salon de thé pour jouer aux charades et discuter. Mais une certaine blonde aux lèvres rouges en avait décidé autrement.

"Tu comprend?", répétait-elle, ses grands yeux de biches légèrement humides, battant de ses cils noirs démesurément longs. "Il faut absolument que je révise pour le cours de Lady Marianne, c'est vraiment important! Je peux pas réviser toute seule, il faut que tu m'aides! Je t'en prie, t'es ma meilleure ennemie, non?"

Après quelques minutes à devoir supporter les supplications de sa camarade de chambre, Raven avait fini par obtempérer. Elle commençait à la connaître après tout. La future Blanche-Neige ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était là un trait de caractère qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer lorsqu'on ne devait pas en faire les frais...

Ainsi, elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux, assises au milieu de leur chambre, un cahier sur les genoux de la brune qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsque sa camarade l'ouvrit à la page de la leçon. Le titre lui fit presque lâcher les pages tant elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- "L-le baiser du prince charmant"? Sérieusement, Apple? C'est ça que vous apprenez dans la classe des princesses?

La blonde se renfrogna un peu, vexée par les paroles de la futur-ou-pas méchante reine.

- Bah oui! On apprend ce qui est nécessaire pour nos futurs contes et le baiser final en fait presque toujours partie!

Raven se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire mais... une leçon pour apprendre à embrasser? C'était si ridicule qu'elle laissa échapper un gloussement. Apple s'énerva un peu plus mais fit mine de rien. Une princesse reste toujours aimable et souriante quoi qu'il advienne et elle devait en être un parfait exemple.

- Alors, Raven? Tu me poses des questions, s'il-te-plaît?

La brune obtempéra, non sans avoir essayé de reprendre son calme.

- Alors quelles sont les... les cinq étapes du baiser final?

Elle essaya de ne pas se remettre à rire lorsque Apple commença à énumérer les étapes.

- La première est l'attente. La seconde, le rapprochement. La troisième, l'effleurement. La quatrième, la suspension. Et la cinquième, le lâché.

- Ok, tout juste. Et en quoi consiste la quatrième?

- Pour la suspension, il faut garder ses lèvres légèrement appuyées contre celles du prince, ni trop fort, ni trop doucement, d'un temps qui va de cinq à dix sec... Pourquoi tu ris?

Raven était pliée en deux, secouée d'un fou rire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer, sous le regard stupéfait de sa meilleure ennemie. Lorsqu'enfin elle se calma un peu, elle ferma le cahier et le rendit à la blonde, médusée.

- Désolée, dit-elle, sans cesser de rire. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas continuer! Tu t'ai écoutée parler? On aurait dit que tu m'expliquais une recette de cuisine! C'est... C'est ridicule!

- Mais... mais qu'y a-t-il de ridicule à vouloir que le dernier instant de son conte de fée soit parfaitement réussi? C'est... Lady Marianne... Elle dit que...

- On parle d'un baiser, là! N'importe qui peut embrasser sans avoir appris avant! C'est instinctif, c'est quelque chose que tu sais faire quand tu es amoureuse. Si tu es amoureuse, tu sais forcément le faire, tu ne crois pas?

Apple parut mortifiée. Elle jeta un regard penaud à Raven qui rangeait le cahier dans un coin sans cesser de rire.

- Désolée mais, si tu veux vraiment réviser, il va falloir trouver autre chose parce que je ne peux pas t'écouter dire ces trucs-là!

La brune ne vit pas le sourire taquin qui se dessina sur les lèvres sanguines de sa camarade. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retourna qu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec deux yeux de biches soudain remplis de malice.

- Alors, Raven, si la théorie ne marche pas...

Apple la fit reculer jusqu'à son lit, se penchant sur elle avec une expression délicieusement sournoise qui contrastait avec son angélique visage.

- ... et si on passait à la pratique?


End file.
